Gold Fishie
by linztheblonde
Summary: It's Christmas day and Kisame drops by to give Itachi his present before he leaves for vacation. But what happens when Itachi doesn't have a gift to give back? KisXIta cute fluffy-ness


The scene outside my window was beautiful, even I had to admit that much. There was snow covering everything: the trees, the grass, Sasuke's swing set. It all looked peaceful and undisturbed; unlike the inside of the house.

My family and I had just finished unwrapping our Christmas presents and now my mom was freaking out because of all the scattered presents and wrapping paper. I'm used to this by now for she does this every year as far back as I can remember, but the chaos is still to much for me to handle. Over the years I found that it was just easier for me to just stay closed up in my bedroom until everything was settled. I had found some of the new CDs I had gotten and made my escape.

Christmas was never my favorite holiday. There was to much joyous activity involved. You had to cut down the perfect tree, decorate both the outside and inside of your house, shop for other people in crowded stores, and the sickly sweet eggnog that my mom pretty much forced down my throat every year. The worst part of Christmas was the giant build up of anticipation for one single day. To me it wasn't very enjoyable.

So here I sat, staring out my window and listening to the music playing out of my speakers. I sat up a little straighter when I saw something move outside of my window. I know it's not that strange for something to be moving outside, but it is strange for a human shaped figure to be in my backyard.

As it got closer I realized that the person had a blue-ish colored skin and spiky hair. Then it hit me and my heart raced. I knew who that was. But why was he here? I thought that he was leaving for his vacation with his parents today.

In a few moments he was close enough to my window that if he reached out that he could touch the glass. I fumbled with the latch in an attempt to unlock it for a few seconds before I finally managed to open it.

"Hey, Kisame! What are you doing here at-" I looked down to check the time on my watch. "-8:13 in the morning? I thought you would have already have left with your family by now."

"Oh, we're leaving in like an hour or something. Technically I'm supposed to be finishing my last minute packing, but I snuck out."

"Uh-huh."

"So…am I, like, going to have to stand out here to talk to you or am I allowed to come into your bedroom for a few minutes before I have to leave? 'Cause, you know it's a little freezing out here if your standing in the snow and your socks are a little wet." he shivered as if to prove his point.

"Yeah, sure, sorry about that." I moved out of the way of my window and he jumped in with ease. He went over to the other side of my room where my bed was and made himself comfortable.

I stood where I was watching him for a few seconds; he had his eyes closed and he was bobbing his head to the beat of the music that was still playing. He looked kind of funny, but in a cute way.

"New CD, Itachi?" He opened his eyes when he asked his question and was staring at me.

"Yeah, 'Santa' brought me a couple of new ones today." I went over to my night stand and grabbed the few CDs I had taken before I ran up here and handed them to Kisame. As he examined them, I laid down next to where he was sitting on my bed.

" 'Santa' got you a good mixture. Rock, techno, alternative, punk. Sounds sweet."

"Yeah, I'm happy with them."

"Hey. Guess what."

"What?"

"You have to guess first!" he whined.

"I don't know, you finally got a brain?" I received a playful punch to the arm for that.

"I have a brain thank you very much."

"Well, you don't use it very often then."

"Oh shut up."

"So what exactly am I supposed to be guessing about?"

"What I got you for Christmas." That surprised me. I wasn't expecting to get anything from Kisame.

"Um, I still don't know."

"You have no imagination do you. And they call you a prodigy?"

"Now it's your turn to shut up."

"Fine. You're no fun, did you know that? Here." Kisame reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a clear plastic bag. The bag was tied at the top and filled with water. I single orange fish swam inside of it. I took the bag from him carefully and set it on my bed side table.

"You got me a fish."

"Well thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Why exactly did you buy me a fish?"

"So you can think of me every time you see him."

I was about to tell Kisame that I thought of him all the time even without reminders, but then I realized that if I said that then it would result in him knowing to what extent that I like him. So instead I said "Why would I thin of you when I look at a fish?"

"Ummmm, well, we both like water and we can both swim!"

"And you have the same memory span!" I couldn't help myself there; it was just to easy to poke fun at Kisame. Too bad he punched me again, but this time harder.

"Don't you like him?" Kisame sounded a little worried at this point.

"Well, I wouldn't say love per se." I got a glare that could rival even my own. "Fine! I love him!"

"What do you like best about him?" Gee, now he was acting like a little kid.

"Um, er, he's very shiny…?" What was the correct response to that? It was a fish for God's sake. The only thing they're good for is sushi!

"Yeah, just don't kill him or anything. Remember to clean whatever you put him in and to feed him once everyday. Here, I got you some fish food, too." this time he dug through his pants pocket and pulled out a blue container. He reached over me and placed it on my bed stand.

"I'll try my best not to let him die." And I received another glare.

"You better! I won't forgive you if he dies before I come back!"

After that was said we laid there in silence for a few minutes. Kisame reposition himself so that our arms were touching. A few more seconds went by until broke the silence. "Now I feel bad that I didn't get you a present."

Kisame propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at me. "what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you bought me a fish out of the blue and I have nothing to give you."

"But you got me the best present I could ever think of!"

Now I was really confused. I'm pretty sure I never gave Kisame a present this Christmas. Or at least don't remember giving him one. "And what present would that be?" Every word I spoke Kisame lowered his face closer to mine. The closer I got the quicker my heart beat got. Soon his nose was touching mine and I could feel his breath on my lips.

"This one." as soon as those words were said he closed the distance between us.

It didn't register in my brain that Kisame was kissing me for few seconds. Then it hit me. Oh. My. God. Kisame was kissing me!

It was the perfect first kiss in my mind. Well it was perfect until heard Sasuke's little feet pattering down the hall way as he ran towards my room calling my name.

Kisame and I broke apart and he jumped off my bed and walked over to my still open window.

"Best Christmas present ever." And with that he jumped out of the window and was gone. I watched him as he walked away from my house and I swear I heard him yell something about feeding the fish before he was out of sight.

I came back to reality and acknowledged the fact that Sasuke was pounding on my door.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

Sasuke swung the door open and ran over to my bed. "Will you read me my book?" He held out his book out for me to see. By the looks of it, it was far more advanced then a first grader should be able to read, but I had to hand it to him, he was a pretty smart kid.

"Sure, but only one chapter." Like that would work; I told him that every time and every time we ended up reading three or four. I was powerless to my little brother. "Just let me find a home for him." I pointed towards my new pet fish to show Sasuke who I was talking about.

"Where's you get him?" Sasuke followed me out of my room as I went to search for a bowl to put my fish in.

"Kisame gave him to me."

"Is that who I heard you talking to?"

"Um, yeah. Hey, if you promise not to tell mom and dad Kisame was here I promise to read you an extra chapter. You know how they don't really approve of Kisame hanging out with me."

"Sure! I Promise!" Bribery was sweet.

We walked past the living room where the Christmas tree was situated in to see my mom still trying to bring order to everything and yelling at our dad to install her new refrigerator.

I found a bowl and dumped the fish into it.

After that was done Sasuke practically dragged me back to my room. When I had closed the window and we were both under quilt I started to read. I hadn't had even gotten three words out when Sasuke asked me what I was going to name my fish.

"I really don't know," I replied.

"Can I name him?"

"Sure, just don't name him Naruto or something."

"Aw, but that's what I wanted to name him!"

"No."

"Please!"

"But he's orange! That's Naruto's favorite color!" And this was were the puppy dog eyes that I can never resist came in.

"Fine, name him Naruto if you want."

"Thank you Itachi!!!" he squealed and kissed my cheek. My second kiss of the day.


End file.
